tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kate
Kate ist ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of Symphonia. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Kate ist die Tochter des Patriarchen von Tethe'alla und einer nicht näher erwähnten Elfe. Damit stellt sie eine der selteren Halbelfen der ersten Generation dar, die einen menschlichen und einen elfischen Elternteil haben. Kate wurde in Ozette geboren, wo die Diskriminierung Halbelfen gegenüber dermaßen harte Züge annimmt, dass selbst Außenstehende aus Tethe'alla diese für unangenehm heftig erachten. Aber Kates Vater war Halbelfen gegenüber freundlich eingestellt und glaubte an eine Welt, in der jeder gerecht behandelt werden würde. Zu unbekannter Zeit verstarb ihre Mutter. Während die Jahre vergingen, gestand der Patriarch Kate jedoch immer wieder, wie grausam es sich anfühlt, dass er altert und sie verbleibt wie sie ist. Es ist daher davon auszugehen, dass Kate älter ist als sie aussieht. Der Patriarch begann damit, sich vor Halbelfen zu fürchten, die sich nie änderten, und führte irgendwann das Anti-Halbelfengesetz ein. Die Lebensumstände für Halbelfen verschlechterten sich damit dramatisch: Sie wurden eingesperrt, zu Forschungen gezwungen und sahen nie das Sonnenlicht. Dasselbe geschah mit Kate, die nach Sybak zum Königlichen Forschungsinstitut gebracht worden war. Etwas mehr als sechzehn Jahre vor "Tales of Symphonia" suchte der Patriarch seine Tochter auf und sprach mit ihr über die Teilnahme an einem Experiment, dem Angelus-Projekt. Kate stimmte zu, an dem Projekt zu arbeiten, weil sie glücklich war, dass ihr Vater sie brauchte. Sie wurde dem Zwerg namens Altessa vorgestellt und auch dem freiwilligen Versuchsobjekt Presea Combatir. Sie und Altessa sollten an dem menschlichen Kind das Angelus-Projekt durchführen, das zur Kultivierung eines Cruxis-Kristalls dienen sollte. Tales of Symphonia Kate erscheint erstmals kurz nachdem die Helden nach Tethe'alla aufgebrochen sind. Um einen Weg zu finden, Colette Brunel zu helfen, begeben sie sich nach Sybak zum Königlichen Forschungsinstitut, wo sie in der Annahme eines Verrats gefangen genommen und in den Kerker zu Kate und einem weiteren Forscher gebracht werden. Die Halbelfengeschwister jedoch, Raine und Genis Sage, werden nach Meltokio gebracht, wo sie für ihr Verbrechen hingerichtet werden sollen. Als sich Lloyd Irving, Zelos Wilder, Colette und Presea bei Kate im Kerker befinden, wirft Kate ihnen vor, dass sie ihr Leben wegwerfen, obwohl sie das Glück hatten, als Menschen geboren zu werden. Presea erkennt Kate wieder und versucht, vor ihr zu fliehen, was ihr nicht möglich ist, da sie zwar nicht angekettet ist wie die anderen, aber dennoch eingesperrt. Auch Kate erkennt sie wieder und offenbart den Helden, dass sie ein Versuchsobjekt von ihr war, um Cruxis-Kristalle aus menschlichen Körpern zu kultivieren. Lloyd ist überrascht, dass sie Cruxis-Kristalle herstellen können, wonach Kate ihm erklärt, dass sie sich nicht sonderlich von Exspheres unterscheiden. Sie entwickeln sich, indem sie sich langsam von der Energie des menschlichen Wirts ernähren, bis sie erwachen. Lloyd ist empört darüber, dass sie Menschen so behandeln können, woraufhin Kate ihn fragt, wie Menschen Halbelfen dermaßen schlecht behandeln können. Lloyd versichert, dass er alle gleich behandelt, woraufhin Sheena Fujibayashi in den Kerker eindringt und die anderen befreit. Sie hatte gesehen, dass Raine und Genis abgeführt wurden, und will ihnen schnellstmöglich hinterher. Kate ist zunächst verunsichert, dass die Helden halbelfische Freunde retten wollen, erfährt aber von ihrem Kollegen, dass in der Tat zwei Halbelfen abgeführt wurden. Kate verspricht, Presea von ihrem Versuch zu entbinden, wenn die Helden mit den Halbelfen zurückkehren, und führt sie durch einen Geheimtunnel hinaus. Zuvor erfährt Zelos noch von ihr, dass das Experiment an Presea vom Patriarchen veranlasst worden war. Nachdem die Helden wieder zu Kate zurückkehren können, ist sie überrascht, dass die Helden tatsächlich zwei Halbelfen gerettet haben. Kate hält ihr Versprechen und offenbart den Helden, dass der Exsphere von Presea nichts Besonderes ist, aber die Schutzfassung den parasitären Prozess des Exspheres verlängert, was ihn schließlich in einen Cruxis-Kristall mutieren kann. Sobald der Prozess beendet ist, wird Presea sterben und der Exsphere zu einem Cruxis-Kristall geworden sein. Die Helden brauchen lediglich eine funktionierende Schutzfassung, um Presea zu helfen, und Kate verweist sie auf Altessa, der tief im Gaoracchia-Wald lebt. thumb|300px|left|Kate hält ihr Versprechen und erzählt den Helden, wie sie Presea helfen können In einer Nebenaufgabe wird Kate von Kratos Aurion aufgesucht, der sich bei ihr nach einer Maschine erkundigt, um "Adamant" zu produzieren. Die Maschine ist zwar defekt, wird aber von Kratos repariert, sodass er an Adamant gelangen kann. Hierbei handelt es sich um eines der Materialien, die Kratos zusammensammelt, um den "Ewigen Ring" zu schmieden, mit dem ein Mensch dazu imstande ist, das Ewige Schwert zu führen. Im späteren Spielverlauf wollen die Helden einen Pakt mit Shadow schließen, benötigen aber die "Blaue Kerze", um im Tempel der Dunkelheit etwas sehen zu können. Diese wollen sie sich in Meltokio im Forschungsinstitut für elementare Kräfte abholen. Sie wird ihnen aber von den Halbelfen verweigert, die ihnen die Schuld daran geben, dass Kate in das Kolosseum von Meltokio verschleppt wurde, wo sie in einem Kampf sterben soll, weil sie den Helden geholfen hatte. Indem einer der Helden an den Kämpfen teilnimmt, kann er in den Kerker des Schlosses gelangen, wo die Gefangenen für die Kolosseumskämpfe sind, und Kate befreien. Auf ihren Wunsch hin bringen die Helden sie in ihr Geburtsdorf Ozette, das zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits von Engeln verherrt wurde. Kate enthüllt hier ihre Vergangenheit, die Wahrheit über ihren Vater und ihren Geburtsort und erbittet, eine Weile in Ozette bleiben zu dürfen, um nachzudenken. In Abwesenheit der Helden wird es den Gardisten, die dem Patriarchen treu geblieben sind, gelungen sein, Kate zu finden und gefangen zu nehmen. Kate wird vergiftet und dazu gezwungen, bei der Durchführung des Plans zu helfen, bei dem Prinzessin Hilda als Geisel gegen Zelos eingetauscht werden soll. Kate wird als Prinzessin Hilda verschleiert und zur Großen Brücke von Tethe'alla gebracht, wo der Austausch stattfinden soll. Zelos durchschaut diese Farce jedoch, da Prinzessin Hilda deutlich schlanker als Kate ist, woraufhin es zu einem Kampf gegen die Gardisten des Patriarchen kommt. Danach bringen die Helden Kate zu Zelos' Anwesen in Meltokio in der Obhut von Zelos' Diener Sebastian, der darüber überrascht ist, dass Zelos sich um eine Halbelfe kümmern will, aber auf seinen Wunsch eingeht. Kate erholt sich schließlich von dem Gift. Sie kehrt nach Ozette zurück, bei dessen Wiederaufbau sie helfen möchte. Persönlichkeit Obwohl Kate eine Forscherin ist, lässt sie sich leicht von ihren Gefühlen leiten. Sie wirft Lloyd und Zelos vor, dass sie mit dem Geschenk des Lebens nicht leichtfertig umgehen sollten, wenn sie schon das Glück hatten, als Menschen zur Welt zu kommen. Kate liegt das Wohl von Halbelfen am Herzen, ob sie sie nun kennt oder nicht. Deshalb lässt sie die Gefangenen frei, die ihre halbelfischen Freunde retten wollen, und riskiert damit eine Strafe, die wahrscheinlich im Tod enden würde. Wissenswertes *Das ausschließlich in Japan erschienene Spiel "Tales of Fandom Vol. 2" beschäftigt sich intensiv mit Kate, die ein wichtiger Teil in Kratos' Rolle im Spiel war, mit dem sie sich anfreundete. Charakterliste en:Kate Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Symphonia